


All Is Well That Ends Well

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha wants to introduce Mike to his parents, but Mike is afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Well That Ends Well

\--- ---- ---

Mike wakes up alone. He can tell that Sasha has been up for quite some time, though it’s not a surprise as it’s a little after three in the afternoon and Sasha isn’t really one for sleeping in past noon.

Mike throws on some boxers and a t-shirt before heading to the kitchen for something to eat. Sasha isn’t in the living room when Mike comes out, so he grabs a bowl from the cupboard and sniffs around whatever Sasha has cooking.

“Hey, Sasha. You made lunch?” Mike asked as Sasha walked in the door.

“No, Mike! That’s for dinner, don’t eat it yet!” Sasha yelled, running into the kitchen.

“Oh. Sorry, Sasha,” Mike apologises. “Where were you?” Mike asks, noting Sasha’s sweatpants and slippers appearance, not his typical dress for the morning.

Sasha shrugged. “I was throwing out the trash. I figured I’d let you sleep while I clean up, so I can get it done faster.”

“Why does it matter? Does it have something to do with why I can’t eat? You’ve never had a problem with me eating before dinner before,” Mike asked.

“My parents will be here in a while, I-“ Mike cuts him off before he can go any further.

“Shit. I totally forgot they were coming down this week, you should have told me. I wouldn’t have stayed over last night.” Mike said, putting the bowl back in the cupboard.

“But I wanted you to stay,” Sasha said with a frown.

“Me too, but what if they got here before I left?” Mike asks and Sasha frowns again.

“Well,” he starts, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was kind of thinking that maybe you could stay?” he shrugs nervously.

“It’s kind of a family thing, isn’t it? They might think it’s rude if I was here,” Mike said, surprised by Sasha’s request and nervousness.

Sasha took a step closer to Mike and held his hands. “But you are family, Mike,” he said with a shy smile.

“You know that’s not what I mean. I’m sure your parents don’t want some friend of yours hanging around for their first dinner with their son in a couple of months, you know?”

“You aren’t just my friend though, Mike. You’re so much more than that,” Sasha whined, and Mike finally clued into what Sasha seemed to be getting at.

“Not as far as your parents know, I’m just some guy on the team. They don’t know me, or that we’re together,” Mike insisted.

“We could tell them?” Sasha asked with a sigh when Mike frown. “Why not, Mike?” he asked.

“You know why, Sasha,” Mike said, getting a little angry.

“But they already know I’m gay. It’s not like it’d be this huge shock that I’m with someone, you know?”

“It’s different for you though, you’re their son. You don’t have to worry about them accepting you, they already have. They could think I’m just some fling and shove me off like nothing. I just- I, if they don’t like me, I know how it’ll end. They’ll look at me like I’m trash, start getting mad at you for being with me, or talk about how I’m shitty and not good enough for you. They’ll turn you against me, Sasha! I can’t lose you like that, I just. I can’t go through that again, Sasha.” Mike said, on the verge of tears, thinking about his parents kicking him out and how that felt.

“They aren’t your parents, Mike,” Sasha said, hugging Mike. “They’re nothing like them, I promise.”

“What if you’re wrong? What if they don’t like me because I’m with you?” Mike said, still in range of tears.

“They liked Alex,” Sasha said, pulling Mike closer.

“Yeah, but he’s Russian. It’s different for him,” Mike said, before he had a chance to stop himself.

Sasha glared at Mike and let go of him. “Do you really think they would give a fuck where you’re from? Do you think they’ll fucking care about anything when I tell them I love you?” Sasha said a step below yelling.

“You what?” Mike asked, stiffly.

Sasha cleared his throat. “I said I love you,” he said. Mike just stared blankly at Sasha. Neither of them has said that before, not to each other.

Before Mike had a chance to react, Sasha’s phone rang and he stepped away to answer it. “Hello?” He answered in Russian. Mike stared at him while Sasha spoke, presumably to his parents. When Sasha hung up, he walked over and nuzzled Mike’s neck as he hugged him, in apology. “They’ll be here soon,” he started, softly. “You don’t have to stay. I’ll understand, but it would mean a lot to me. They’ll like you, I promise,” he said into Mike’s ear as he kissed Mike’s cheek.

Mike sighed. He wanted to make Sasha happy, and if that meant having dinner with his parents, he could do it, right? “I guess I should put on some clothes if I’m meeting your parents for the first time,” Mike said, smirking. “Don’t want them getting the wrong impression.”

Sasha squeaked as he jumped up and kissed Mike. “But you’re sexy in boxers and sleep shirt. Can see your sexy legs,” Sasha joked as he rubbed Mike’s thigh.

Mike groaned and rolled his eyes. “Don’t think I want your parents thinking I’m sexy, but thanks,” Mike said, making his way to the bedroom.

He came back and helped Sasha finish cleaning, while trying to convince himself that everything will be okay, despite how he feared things could go. He’s not thinking about it too much, which is kept him relaxed.

Until the doorbell rang.

“I can’t do it, Sasha,” Mike says, pulling Sasha’s arm. “I can’t take them hating me, what if they get mad at you for being with me? I can’t do that to you,” Mike panics. “I’ll leave out the window and everything will be okay, they’ll never know.”

Sasha rolls his eyes and kisses Mike, forcing him to relax into the kiss before breaking away. “I love you, Mike. I mean that. Even if they did hate you- which they won’t, based purely on me liking you- I would still love you. Don’t worry so much. If you want, you don’t have to say much. Just be yourself, okay?”

“Fine,” Mike says, not sounding overly convinced. Sasha kisses his hand and winks at Mike. “I’ll make it up to you when they leave. Now let’s get the door before they think we’re in here having sex,” Sasha teases, kissing Mike’s stunned face.

“Hi, Mom, Dad,” Sasha says when he opens the door. Mike stands off to the side, but still in view of the door. Sasha’s dad looks at Mike for a moment before saying something to Sasha and Sasha smiles. “This is Mike,” he starts, stepping aside to bring Mike forward. “He’s my boyfriend,” he adds, switching to Russian. Sasha’s mom smiles at Mike, who nervously put out his hand. “Privyet,” Mike says shyly, praying to god he said it right. Sasha’s dad, Valeri shook his hand with a smile and his mom, Tatiana seemed to be pleased with his efforts as well.

Sasha led them into the dining room and seats his parents before asking Mike for assistance in the kitchen. He didn’t really need help, but assumed that Mike didn’t want to be left alone with his parents all that much.

“They don’t like me,” Mike says right away when the get to the kitchen.

Sasha rolls his eyes and laughs. “They don’t know you yet, and they didn’t scowl at you. Trust me, they’ll like you. Nice touch with the Russian, by the way,” Sasha winked.

“I panicked. Did I at least say it right?” Mike asked, nervously.

“Well, it was a nice touch, and yes, you did say it right.” Sasha rolls his eyes again, kissing Mike on the forehead. “Now, grab a bowl and plate and give them to my mother, please.”

Mike nods and slowly trails behind Sasha into the dining room with Tatiana’s food. He served her, and after she thanked him, he hurried back into the kitchen, hoping he didn’t seem rude. Sasha followed him into the kitchen and smiled at him before grabbing his food and telling Mike to hurry up.

Mike sat down beside Sasha, but moved his chair slightly away. Sasha gave him a weird look, but smiled at him. After a little silence, Sasha spoke up. “How was the flight?” he asked, in English. His parents didn't speak English too well, but they knew simple things like that, so he hoped he could get a conversation going for them.

The conversation kind of got away from him and they ended up talking more in Russian than he has hoped and he hadn't gotten the chance to tell Mike what the conversation was about and he could tell Mike was getting a little nervous. When Sasha glanced over at Mike, Tatiana looked as well. “He's not like the others, is he?” she asked, in Russian.

“What do you mean?” Sasha asked a little defensively. He knew this meant the world to Mike and he didn't want his parents to not like him. They just had to.

“We don't mean anything by it, Sasha. Your mother just means... he's different. You usually go for a more outgoing, funny kind of guy. He seems more serious, shy even,” Valeri says.

Sasha shrugs. “He's not really that serious. Or shy. He's just nervous about meeting you, I didn't really give him much time,”

“What do you mean?” Tatiana asks, concerned.

Sasha clears his throat a bit and Mike glances at him nervously. “I didn't tell him until this morning. I just. I knew if he had time to think about it he would over think it and get too anxious to meet you,”

“This morning?” Tatiana said, raising her voice. “You didn't let the poor boy know we were coming until this morning?” She shouted. “What kind of fool are you, of course he's nervous! How would you like it, being thrown into a dinner with parents who don't even speak the same language! He's probably scared out of his mind, Sasha!”

“Mom!” Sasha says, failing in attempt to defend himself, but instead he just gets a glare from his mom in return, and then from Valeri as he looks to him for support. “Dad?” he asks, and he gets the same look. He sighs. “You apologize to Mike right now, young man,” Tatiana says, scowling again.

Mike, not knowing what's going on for the past section of the conversation and sensing the negativity in the raised voices and names being tossed about, freaks out. He swallows hard and looks at Sasha, tears threatening to fall from his eyes any moment. “Listen, Sasha,” he starts, voice weak and shaky as he tries to ignore Sasha's parents looking at him. “I'm sorry, but I- I can't. This obviously isn't going well and they don't like me, so I'm just going to leave. I don't want to ruin any more of their stay,” Mike says and gets up before anyone can say anything. “I'm sorry for this evening, Mr. and Mrs. Semin, please don't take it personally,” he adds, giving one last look to Sasha before he all but runs out of the house, nerves running all through his body.

He feels like he is having a heart attack- sick and empty with his mind speeding, like the world was collapsing as memories flooded his mind. He knows he's probably overreacting because, like Sasha said- even if they didn't like him, which was clear to him they didn't, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be together. Mike started crying as his mind got back to his dad hitting him, yelling at him to get out of the house, pushing him out the door and saying he was dead to him. He tried to block it out, but he just kept picturing that and Sasha's parents, just then. He couldn't do it, he felt like he was dying.

“Mike! Wait, please!” Sasha called out, chasing after him. Mike stopped and glanced back, but didn't turn around. “Mike, it's not what you think,” Sasha said as he got to Mike. “They were yelling at me, for being an idiot.”

“What did you do? I'm the one they hate, Sasha. See, I told you this would-” Sasha told him to shut up before he finished talking.

“Listen to me, Mike. What they were talking about in there, that wasn't about you. I mean, it was, but not in a bad way. They thought you were different, like not outgoing, and I told them that I- I didn't tell you that they were coming until this morning, and they got mad at me for doing that to you. They said it was selfish and that they raised me better and that I had no business forcing them on you like that,” Sasha confessed, kicking at the ground.

“What?” Mike said, surprised and unsure if he should be relieved. “They defended me?” Mike asked, tears coming back to surface.

Sasha smiled at him, giving him a hug. “Yes. They choose you over me, and they would like you to come back and join us for dinner. That is if you'll forgive me for being a royal fool,” Sasha said smirking.

Mike smiled and nuzzled Sasha's neck into a hug. “I'm sorry I ran out on you,” he says, holding back tears. “I love you so much, Sasha. I don't want to lose you.”

Sasha broke the hug to look into Mike's eyes. “You're not going to lose me, you don't have to apologize. Like I said, I was being stupid. I should have never done that to you, especially since I know how you feel about meeting them and that you'd likely be lost in part of the conversation. I didn't even think, I just wanted you to meet them, I was so proud of you being my boyfriend. If anything, I'm sorry.”

“I forgive you, you selfish ass,” Mike said, breaking into a smile.

“Will you come back inside? They promised to speak more English if you do,” Sasha asked.

Mike nodded and they started walking back, but Mike suddenly stopped. “Does it look like I was crying?” he asked, wiping his face.

“It does, but they'll understand. I'll probably get in shit for making you cry though,” Sasha laughed.

“You better!” Mike said, smiling as they started walking back.

When they got to the door, they were greeted by Sasha's parents. “Tatiana, Valeri, I apologize for leaving like that. I get a little emotional some times,” Mike said, bowing his head a little.

Tatiana smiled and pulled Mike into a hug. “No worry, Mike. Our Sashenka can be a little selfish once in a while. Please forgive him?” She smiled, releasing him.

Mike nodded, holding back tears once again, but for a different reason. A better reason. “Yes, of course. I love him,” Mike said, then paused, looking up. Neither of Sasha's parents changed expressions, both smiling back at him as he blushed like an idiot.

They sat back down to finish dinner, and the conversation went much better. They asked Mike about his life and growing up in Alberta. It was nice and Mike actually felt comfortable around them and how reassuring they were to him surprised him because he'd never had anything like that before. He smiled at Sasha as they held hands under the table.

After dinner, Mike excused himself. “I had a great dinner, it was so nice meeting you both, I'm glad I stayed,” Mike said, standing up.

Tatiana and Valeri walked over to Mike and smiled. “Was very nice meeting you, too. You are very nice boy for Sasha, I hope to see you over again during our visit?” Valeri asked, shaking his hand.

“Oh, yes. You have been so nice to me, even though I freaked out,” Mike said, blushing again and he could hear Sasha trying not to laugh. He was being a bit smushy, he knew, but he's just never had an experience like this before, let alone with someone he loved.

“Oh nonsense, it was pleasure to meet who makes our Sashka so happy. And keep him in line, yes?” Tatiana joked as she hugged him again. Mike hasn't felt this feeling in a long time, and he certainly never expected it to be from his boyfriend’s parents. Mike nodded his head and smiled. “Alexander bring us out to lunch after hockey practice, would you join us?” Tatiana asked as she released him from the hug.

“Uh, sure,” Mike answered. “That would be fine, if it's not a problem,” he said, looking over to Sasha, who rolled his eyes.

“Of course you're welcome, Mikey,” Sasha said, smiling widely as he wrapped himself around Mike's shoulders. “Mom, dad, do you mind if I say good night to him alone?” Sasha asked shyly and Mike thinks it's probably the first time he's seen Sasha be honestly shy about something. That something being him makes it even better, Mike thinks to himself.

“Of course, Sasha. We wait in living room for you,” Valeri said, taking his wifes arm to make her come with him, “Come on Tanya, leave them be,” he said in Russian.

“Take care, Mike,” Tatiana said giving him one last smile before she gave into her husband’s request. “Have a good night,”

“I almost hate to say I told you so, but I think it's a good thing this time,” Sasha said, pulling himself into Mike's arms. “They're right though, I shouldn't have done that to you. I really am sorry, but at least it worked out, right?”

Mike smiled. “I've never felt so welcome before,” he started. “I know it seems lame, but I was really expecting it to end there, for them to hate me, but I'm glad they didn't,” Mike said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he hugged Sasha tightly.

Sasha kissed his tears. “Would I let anything bad happen to you?” he smiled. “Good night, Michael. See you tomorrow,” Sasha added, bringing Mike into a deep kiss.

Mike licked his lips as they broke apart, smiling. “Good night, Sashenka,” he said winking.

Sasha rolled his eyes as he blew an air-kiss and shut the door, taking a deep breath before rejoining his parents. All is well that ends well, he thinks to himself with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Sasha's parents being supportive because they're usually written as negative people. Also, Mike seemed to work and I wanted them to be written together more. :0) Hope you liked it.


End file.
